


Do You See Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014)
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amara Dacari is a 21-year-old who lost everything, her parents, home, brother, best friend, uncle and as of lately, maybe possibly her aunt. While struggling with her losses she's forced to come face to face with the fact that her aunt might not survive childbirth, leaving her to take care of an infant who happens to be the only family she has left.With tension growing between humans and apes Amara is thrown into the chaos of a possible war, leaving her to be one of the few that can stop it. While trying to save humanity she finds herself coming closer to a young infant chimp who's father might have taken a liking to her. With having to choose which sides to fight on, which side will Amara decide to choose? Will she be able to let go of one family to accept a new one?





	1. Amara Dacari

 "She wears it so beautifully doesn't she, her pain . . . always smiling, always positive . . . always happy to help . . . it's like a garment perfectly tailored to fit the way she carries it, with a touch of grace and the quietness of that sad smile . . .

All so you'd never know how heavy it really was."

 

(Story takes place during Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, keep in mind this is a Caesar x OC story.  I do not own the plot, all of it goes to its rightful owners. OC is portrayed by Nina Dobrev, Amara's name belongs to the creators of The Vampire Diaries but her last name is mine, as well as her background and everything else that was not part of the movie.)

Story Warnings: Profanity, violence and highly possible maturity (sexual content) - if you are sensitive to any of these I highly suggest you leave. 


	2. My Blood

(Unedited)

"Promise me, you will look after your brother when I'm gone. Promise me!"

"I promise, I promise." 

I gasped awake from another nightmare, a thin layer of sweat covered my body as my body struggled to calm down. It was the same nightmare, the recurring nightmare that will not leave me alone. I sat up straighter before opening the small, dusty blinds next to my small bed, the sun seemed brighter than most days and I covered my eyes, rubbing them a little at its intensity. By the looks of things it was still early morning but I saw no use in going back to bed, I tossed the covers off my body before swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. My tousled curly wavy brown hair curtained my face and eyes as my aching body struggled to stand from lack of sleep. After I finally got out of bed I immediately hit the showers . . .

The water was not as hot as it used to be, even with the knob at full heat the water was only lukewarm. I quickly washed my body and hair before frantically wrapping my body in a towel, trying to shield by body at least a little from the cooling temperatures outside. Droplets of water covered my light brown skin while my soaking dark brown hair stuck to my face, neck and back. I raced back to my bedroom and tore my clothing bag from underneath my bed, unzipping my bag I pulled out a white bra and panties, throwing them on the bed I practically ripped off the towel from my body before taking the towel in both hands and wrapping it around my hair so it could start drying. I pulled on the panties and following that the bra before moving back to my bag and pulling out the rest of my clothes before shoving them on. 

After getting dressed I released my hair from the towel. My hair was still damp as it fell around my shoulders and face. I took my brush and brushed through tangles until my hair was back to its natural wavy curliness. I then shoved my feet into my shoes, tied the laces then rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I preferred not to wear makeup because personally I didn't think I needed it, plus whenever I did wear makeup - even the tiniest bit it would only result in breakouts all across my face so a while ago I just decided to stay away from any of that. I quickly added a layer of chapstick to my lips before putting on my red ruby ring, the ring I always wear is the only thing I have left of my mother before she died, it was her wedding ring so it not only reminded me of my mom but of my dad too. 

I exited the small building that was my room and several others, I immediately was enveloped in warm heat from the sun, I closed my eyes and smiled as I soaked in the good feeling of heat on my face. Before I remembered the sad truth, the smile fell from my lips as I opened my eyes to see the hospital only a few blocks away. I stuck my hands in the pockets of my red jacket before I started walking towards the building where the last of my family was dying. I felt tears sting my eyes at the cold truth that this was reality but with a deep breath I buried the urge to cry as I continued walking. 

When I finally arrived at the hospital it was almost unbearable to look at. The building was covered in dirt and vines, moss was beginning to grow in the cracks seen as mice and rats scrounged around looking for scraps. I walked through the uneven creaking doors before walking down a hall that was all too familiar to me, the old vending machine laid to the right, on the ground where there was holes in the back where people countless of times tried to steal its content. Above me was the flickering lamp that was barely being held up by a single wire, I was almost expecting it to come crashing down any minute now. I walked up to the front desk lady that seemed stressed, with dark circlets under her eyes and I instantly felt bad for her. When she saw me I saw a small sympathetic smile come to her lips, knowing the smile was contributing to my aunts condition at the moment, I returned the smile. I walked up to room A3, I gently took the door knob and as quietly as possible I opened and closed the door behind me. I turned to look at my aunt who was already looking at me with a small smile on her lips behind the breathing mask. I walked slowly and quietly over to her bedside before sitting in the chair right next to her bed. I saw the twinkle in her eyes and a small smile graced my lips, even through my devastation seeing my aunt like this. She was about nine months into the pregnancy, which means the baby could come any day now. I was excited to see this baby come into this world, but at the same time I dreaded it. The doctors don't think my aunt will make it through labour. 

Unable to speak due to the wires she's hooked up to she gently took my hand in hers and squeezing with little strength she had, with a smile and with tears forming in my eyes I returned the squeeze, covering her hand with my free hand in a loving manner. 

 

To be continued . . .


End file.
